Red Roses
by Anna Potter1
Summary: Ron finds himself falling for.... Harry's sister? R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own anything you recognise  
  
She stood in the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts, just outside of the Great Hall, waiting. She still couldn't believe what was going on, it felt like a long dream.  
  
It was September 1st, 2002. Everyone was in the Great Hall, eating, while Anna waited just outside the doors all by herself. Anna? Oh yeah, my name is Anna, she thought, I keep forgetting. She had just found out who she really was on her 15th birthday, July 31. She was at her home in Canada, when an enormous man with a long shaggy black beard and hair showed up and told her that she was a witch! He told her that her name was Anna Potter, not Jacquie Hillman, which was the name that she was raised with. That she had a twin brother named Harry, who lived in England. That when she was a year old, some dark wizard (named Voldemort? Yeah, that's his name) had killer her parents, then tried to kill her and her brother and somehow it backfired, he lost all of his powers and no one knew where he was now. Hagrid (the big man) had also told her that her brother Harry was taken to a family of unkind muggles related to their mother, and Anna was taken to a muggle orphanage in London. She was adopted by a muggle couple and moved to Vancouver, Canada. Before the Ministry of Magic could find out where she went, there was a fire at the orphanage and all the files were burned. The Ministry of Magic had searched for her for a while, but had little hope, for they thought she had died in the fire. No one really talked about it, and decided not to tell Harry, for that would be too much for him. Most people didn't even know about her, the Ministry did their best to hush it all up.  
  
Fifteen years later, she was discovered in July, and Hogwarts headmaster Dumbledore was telling the school about her RIGHT NOW, and Harry would be brought to her out into the corridor so they could meet.  
  
She still couldn't believe this. She was about to meet her twin brother she had never met. He would come through those doors at any moment.  
  
And there he was. He stood there, looking appalled and white. He had tears in his eyes. At that moment she felt so, complete. Like she had been an empty shell all of her life and suddenly she was full of love, meaning, and understanding. The next thing she knew, they were holding each other. This became too much for her, and she began to cry. She had never been held like this, like a mother or a brother would hug. They just stood there, and they didn't need to say anything.  
  
Harry led her into the Great Hall. It was huge. The ceiling looked like the night sky, there were four long tables full of students, and at the end of the hall, and there was a horizontal table with all the professors sitting along it. And, in the middle, sitting in the largest chair (looked more like a throne) was an old man, with a long silvery white beard, who looked more like a wizard than anyone she has seen, and that was Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone was staring at her in great awe. But when she and Harry sat down, everyone was kind and friendly, but still amazed all the same. She was introduced to many people and felt right at home.  
  
Hermione noticed the Gryffindor tie she was wearing  
  
"So you were placed in Gryffindor then?"  
  
"Yeah," Anna replied, "Dumbledore took me to his office and put an old hat on my head, and in put me in Gryffindor."  
  
"Dumbledore must have thought it would have been to much for her to have her sorted in front of the whole school." Said Harry.  
  
Anna looked at him with much gratitude. Harry must know exactly how I feel, thought Anna; he must have dealt with things like this for years.  
  
The food was fabulous. Anna was having a great time, talking and answering neat questions.  
  
"You'll love Quidditch," said the cute redhead named Ron, "you're probably a great flier like Harry."  
  
Anna hadn't understood a word he had just said, and have him a very confused look.  
  
"What's Quidditch?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Ron chuckled. "It's the greatest sport ever, it's played on broomsticks."  
  
"Broomsticks? Do they fly?!"  
  
Everyone laughed in amusement and Anna went very pink.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Anna, "I probably sound like a dork."  
  
"I thought it was cute." Said Ron now going red.  
  
Anna smiled. Hermione glared. Fred and George sniggered.  
  
****Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic that I have posted! I've written fanfics, but I've always been afraid to post them, cause I don't know if they are any good or not. This story is just getting started, PLEASE send me a review, I would LOVE to hear what you guys think!**** 


	2. Magnolia Tree

Disclaimers: I don't own anything you recognise  
  
~1 Month Later~  
  
It didn't take Anna long to get used to Hogwarts - the trick steps, the moving portraits, and the whispers that followed her everywhere. She had lots of help from Harry and Ron. Ron helped her around the school, and helped introduce her to the wizarding world. Harry and Anna did a lot of catching up and talked a lot about their strange fame and the things that came with it.  
  
Hermione spent an awful lot of time in the library. She didn't seem to like hanging around with them at all.  
  
"That's just Hermione," said Ron one day, "that's what she does."  
  
"I don't know-she's not just going to the library. She seems so - distant." Said Harry.  
  
They were lying on the top of a small hill right over the lake on a Friday afternoon. It was right under a magnolia tree, it was their favourite spot- nice shade, but some nice sunlight, and a beautiful view of the lake. Anna was playing with her long red hair (which just reached her waist) lying on the grass. She looked just like her mother. Long red hair, bright green eyes, and tall-although not as tall as Ron. Her and Harry were pretty much the same height.  
  
Ron was twirling a magnolia flower in his hands with a dreamy expression on his face-he didn't seem to be on earth. Harry was leaning against the tree, reading Quidditch Through the Ages 2. Ron noticed Anna looking with great interest at the players on the book, flying and zooming all over the cover.  
  
"I can teach you if you want." said Ron.  
  
"Huh?" said Anna, completely confuzzled.  
  
"How to fly." Said Ron, "I can teach you, if you want."  
  
"Yeah." Anna smiled. "That would be cool." 


End file.
